This invention relates to fuel particles of particular configuration. Work in connection with energy studies and development has indicated the desirability of an improved fuel particle embodying deuterium or tritium, or combinations thereof, which would afford the opportunity of custom-loading same. Such would provide for quantized "mini-explosions". One area in which such is desired is that wherein the particle is subjected to laser beams. Particulate fuel material for the above would provide a fuel for use in fusion reactor development, and additionally for plasma, material and gas studies.
It has been suggested that fuel forms might be a drop of hydrogen isotope dropped into the path of a laser. A disadvantage of this is that there is no protective or other coating or ablative material, and much of the fuel is quickly ablated away or disappears. Other disadvantages include an inability to accurately load (i.e., custom load) a device for specific power or energy, storage of measured fuel forms, etc. As such, present fuel forms do not provide for custom-loaded particulate fuel.